Of Heroes and Villains
by halcyonranhuer
Summary: While Saitama is not your every day hero, Kobayakawa Sena is also not your every day Villain. While Sena is given a mission to gather data on Saitama, Saitama himself accidentally gets himself into part of the investigation mission for the rumoured Villain's Association.


**Set after Alien's invasion Arc/Garou's arc, I guess.**

* * *

 **When there's a Heroes' association, what makes you think there isn't a Villains' association?**

 **It's an organization even unbeknownst to the Heroes' association, somewhere in nowhere, and powerful villains come together to enjoy social gatherings (slave gatherings). They put up ranks based on the evil deeds they perform**.

* * *

"I-I didn't do it."

"Come again?"

"I-I d-didn't do it."

Trembling before a silhouette on a throne, whose face was partially shrouded by a shadow, sharp teeth gleaming and glowing red eyes (because ALL villains need super effects like these), he managed to stutter out his words without throwing up two days' worth of meals.

Which was quite an achievement to himself.

"I didn't hear you properly, fucking pipsqueak." Sharp fingernails tapping against armrest. There was the ominous clicking of cold metal, which was pressed to his head.

"What did you say again?"

He prayed so hard, reciting the Ave Maria ten times. Maybe he might have pronounced some of the Latin words incorrectly, but at least his point got across. He gulped as he felt the gun being pushed harder onto his temple- if Mother Mary could hear it in the first place.

"You want to die, fucking pipsqueak?"

"N-No…" He whimpered, feeling the tears brimming.

"Oh well, that's expected anyway." Suddenly retracting the weapon, the lights flashed back on, revealing Hiruma Yoichi (A.K.A. the blond demon) in his 'regal' glory.

The man leaned back against the cushions, as he typed swiftly on the laptop, before eyeing the shivering figure a few steps beneath him.

"T-Then why did you sent me to do such an impossible task?" The boy asked him, wide eyed, probably in both shock and fear.

"Kobayakawa Sena."

"Y-Yes?" His voice nearly a strained whisper.

"You are a pathetic fucking excuse of a villain!" Pulling out his machine guns (and Sena would wonder where he ever hid them), he rained an infinite number of bullets on the floor, cackling evilly as the poor brunette barely dodged them while screaming his life out.

"I. AM. SO. SORRY!"

* * *

"Monta, listen."

His best friend (the best he could make here in the association) nodded sympathetically as he scratched the bandaged on his noise.

"It's not like I wanted to be a villain in the first place." Sena said, looking around nervously as he spoke.

"Yeah, you told me a couple of times. Hiruma plucked you off the streets like some apple fruit right?"

"Yeah and-" Sena started, but Monta immediately interrupted.

"You wanted to apply for the Heroes' association right? But before your test date, Hiruma who accidentally saw you running, and with his amazing hacking skills, got info on you, kidnapped you and forced you to apply as a Villain." Monta took a sip of his drink. "Now continue, what happened today?"

"He put a gun to my head when I was given the registration form."

"AND the gun to the head, yes. Now continue."

"I was given a task by him, to find out more about this 'Caped Baldy' and 'Demon Cyborg', the new, promising heroes." Sena's lips twitched a little.

"Yeah, there've been rumours circulating round them here. Something like the 'Demon Cyborg', being S class and all was actually calling the 'Caped Baldy', a mere B-class hero, "Sensei". Ridiculous, am I right? Not only that, I also heard that this 'Caped Baldy' dude was actually strong enough to OP a monster…" Monta immediately quietened up when he saw the blank look on the other's face.

"The rumours are true. The cyborg follows him around like a disciple. But more importantly, he killed the infamous monster Sea King in a hit! A freaking hit! And by the way, Saitama, the Caped Baldy's name apparently, is now an A-rank hero. And then-" Sena paused, seeing Monta's monkey-shocked (as Hiruma would dub) expression. "If you hadn't got the gist by now, 'Demon Cyborg' is really a cyborg, Monta. Very much contrary to your beliefs."

"No way!" Monta yelped, sounding quite exasperated. "Killing the Sea King with One Punch and now a cyborg as a sidekick? You don't mess with heroes like that! In fact, once they have a robot sidekick, we all know not to mess with them!"

"Exactly! But that's what Hiruma wanted me to do!" Sena groaned. "Thank goodness I got away before he sensed me. Well, I think he did. But, he ignored me and I got away. Either way, that's not the latest of his achievements. I think he also stopped an alien invasion. I didn't watch it. I freaked out, because of those aliens, and I ran away. Hiruma got upset, because that's the data he wanted most."

"You missed the action! Of course, he'll be." Monta huffed, tone upset. Meanwhile Sena remained deadpan, apparently, his point was not getting across very well to the other. "And here I thought, I'd know what real action goes on in Z city, heard a multitude of monsters gather there. M-city is so boring. It's always some kind of invasion by the apes and I always am assigned to help them."

"Why don't you take my place?"

"…Near that S rank, 4th place, blond demon/king of hell, Hiruma Yoichi? I can take working under him, working with him? It's hell's highway torture." Monta laughed nervously as he got up, alarm ringing indicating that lunch time was over. "Plus I'll never get away fast enough. This more for a job like the 'golden legs', as cliché sounding as it may be. Good luck, Sena!"

Monta gave a thumbs up as he left. Sena rubbed his head as he reluctantly headed off to put his tray back, because that meant seeing the horror (Sena wasn't even sure if he could describe him using that word) even sooner. Really, Hiruma Yoichi literally was the combination of all his childhood traumas, nightmares and even now as a young teenager, his worst fears lumped together in a humanoid being.

"Eyeshield 21." Sena lifted his head wearily to answer the voice that greeted his alias, before halting abruptly, registering that voice.

Second in place after Hiruma Yoichi and with equally evil karma, was Kongo Agon. That monster of a man was calling him. Sena released a rather unmanly and eye-piercing shriek, before scampering off in the opposite direction, his senses constantly blaring danger at him. However, because Agon was that much of a monster, he reached out his hand and instantly pulled the smaller male back.

"I don't know how trash like you make it to the A-class." He snarled.

 _Because of my shenanigans with Hiruma_.

Sena would love to admit, but his voice was lost somewhere in Nirvana.

"Anyway, I want to know more about that… 'Caped Baldy'. The mission that fucking Hiruma trash was asked to handle…" Agon leaned in as Sena tried blending in into the nearest wall.

* * *

"Hm." Saitama lifted his head as Genos wondered about his teacher's sudden action.

"Nothing. Just had a sense of something." Saitama went back to his usual daydream as he carried the plastic bags filled with groceries.

"Is someone targeting you, Sensei? It is not good to ignore such intuitions. I will go and investigate more about this." Genos worriedly stated but muttering to himself. "Although my radar didn't pick up anything suspicious in the vicinity of the 2km radius…"

"Just leave it, Genos." Saitama said as he fiddled for keys to his apartment. "I'm starving for lunch."

"Yes, Sensei." The cyborg replied, but not before casting one wary look and last scan before heading through the door.

"Urgggh…"

"What's wrong, Sensei?"

"This tastes like shit." Saitama mumbled through a mouthful of noodles. "I thought the new flavour would be something, but it actually tastes like crap."

"This flavour always tastes like crap." King said, fingers skilfully maneuvering the controls on the game console.

"Tell me about it next time." Saitama sighed.

"Sensei, I will remind you about it next time." Genos replied, before fishing out another bowl of instant ramen. "I have gotten the curry flavour for extra caution."

"Woah! How do you get flavours like this? It's always sold out!"

"It's nothing. Sensei's tastes are extremely important." Genos nodded, as if it was a spiritual statement to his inner core. (Knowing Genos, it probably is.) Saitama wasn't really listening (as usual), already boiling the water.

Suddenly, Genos paused. Sensors flaring, he rushed to the balcony. Saitama meanwhile slowly pouring water onto the noodles and tearing open the sachets.

"Man, this boss is difficult. But I won't let it stop me." He lifted the PSDita and continued pressing them.

"Looks tough. Chimera boss, huh?" Saitama offhandedly commented.

"Toughest one in the whole game." King replied, his eyes twitching.

"Sensei-" Genos turned to inform, but something suddenly crashed in. The creature or weapon, was enshrouded in smoke (because, as I said, ALL villains need special effects like this).

"AHAHA, I THE EVIL- SPLAT-"

"Pay for my balcony. And my instant ramen." Saitama said, and despite his really small, dilated pupils (if you squint hard enough), there is annoyance within them.

Annoyance.

Because Genos would pay for the damages anyway.

"Sensei, don't you think more of them are targeting you recently? These recent so-called individual attacks seem too coincidental." Said person walked over from behind, placing the electric kettle back on. Meanwhile King who fell over in shock, got up, fell over in shock again.

"Ahh… I lost…" He groaned as he rolled over on the floor. "It took me forever to reach this stage."

"Really?" Saitama walked over to pick up his cactus and the watering pot. Thank goodness, they were safe.

"It's the fifth time in two months Sensei's apartment have been the focus of the attack."

"Didn't really notice it."

(Because Genos fixes and pays for everything. Except the groceries of course, that came from Saitama.)

"Sensei, I suggest we should a thorough research on this." Genos begin scanning the files he had registered in his memory, trying to scrape out any similarities between the monsters.

"Oh yeah!"

"No way, how did you beat him this quickly?!"

Meanwhile, Hiruma Yoichi close his laptop as he chewed on his gum. "Hah, can't even get data on that one. He's quick to obliterate. Then again, its within my expectations."

The canteen was quiet, deadly quiet. It was true. Agon was oozing bloodlust like a dormant volcano waiting to erupt; and Sena was quite sure he was about to die when someone pulled the monster back.

"Stop it."

"Shin-san!" Sena gasped. Shin was one of the exceptionally strong villains in the S rank, belonging to the Oujou White Knights group. Apparently he had heard rumours that any hero who have been skewered by his trident attack, either end up dead or in pieces.

Shin's personality however was more of a mystery of why he ended up here, despite his lack of moral conscience (ha-ha, in a Villain's hide out, seriously?) and facial expressions. Sena had a deep feeling Shin in some in was roped into this. He saw Sakuraba waving just behind, and Sena frowned a little, although he didn't know why.

"Yes, Agon. The A and B class Villains' lunch break is over. And furthermore, that's Eyeshield 21, he's Hiruma's. Don't scare him too much." Sena caught sight of Yamato Takeru sauntering in with Honjou Taka behind. As usual the man had his trademark cover-boy look on. He could literally see the 'Ikeman' (perfect man) sparkles, flowers and roses appearing behind him.

Agon growled before releasing his grip and moving away, Shin eyeing him carefully. Maybe Sena should leave soon, the S-class people were starting to pile up. It was then he caught sight of a tattered paper that Yamato was holding.

"Oh about this? Yes, Sena-kun." Amazingly and somehow, Yamato was reading his thought, unrevealing the crumpled pieces; Sena cringed at the way he called his name. "It's Handsomely Masked Sweet Mask, you know that fucking asshole? His face is very annoying, so I had to tear it up a bit."

If 'a-bit' was the definition of holes, knife scratches, burns, mainly disfigurement (in the worst possible way) to Amai mask's face. Sena wondered how he still had his smile on.

"He acts like some cover page boy magazine." Yamato continued, shaking his head and he's still smiling. "What a narcissist!"

"Isn't that just the same as…"

Yamato's head shot back to Taka quickly, who remained blank (although Sena swore he could hear a 'tch' somewhere). And Sena squeaked because of his killing intent.

"…yesterday's? The food is still murky."

Yamato turned back to Sena, a gentlemanly smile plastered on his face once again.

Sena then mumbled a quick thanks to both him and Shin (who was already leaving the scene), before scampering away.

* * *

"Icannotdothis."

"Shut the fuck up, fucking pipsqueak. Want to have a bonding session with Ceberus instead?" Hiruma screeched into his headphones.

Sena was now seriously debating between the pros and cons, although in this aspect, it was mainly cons with different severity levels. He wondered why a villain of his calibre was posted for this. He was quite sure others were more suited for this mission.

"But it's precisely why you have to do it. Because big shots like us (big, famous Villains) have our faces all over the Heroes' Association like some Hollywood celebrity. You, whose face they don't know, plus you don't even look like a fucking criminal, is totally perfect for this." He recalled Hiruma saying that while jabbing his head.

"Kurita-senpai can pull this off as well!" He felt bad for trying to push his task to his seniors, but this was a matter of life and death (to him at least).

"He's busy constructing my secret underground lair in city B with that old man. Plus, he can't run; you can. And hey, I'm putting your legs to work in the best possible way!"

(And we know not to argue with Hiruma further when he's back on the laptop.)

"It's just stalking right? So how do I stalk? Do I just follow them? What does he mean act like a fanboy anyway?" Sena rambled to himself, internally screaming and rolling on the floor as he did so.

"Hey."

"Huh? Hey…" He looked up and he choked.

A much too familiar bald man wearing a white hoodie and track pants and his partner, which obviously did not look human the least bit, was seemingly looming over him.

(Sena didn't disregard the "OPPAI" text on it. Because OPPAI hoodies are awesome.)

"Why are you following us?" Saitama stared down to the kid. Meanwhile, Genos was looking on with a menacing aura.

"Well, bloody ten minutes into the mission and I screwed up!" Sena cried mentally.

"E-Erm…" He had to make up a story and fast; the tolerance fuse on the 'demon cyborg' wasn't going to last very long.

"I-I… You saved me from a monster o-once! I-I was with a-a crowed so you p-probably d-don't remember…!" Sena cursed how his words came out jumbled and slurred. He stole a peek at Genos. Hopefully the robot doesn't have a built-in lie detector or something.

"So you're my fan?" Saitama pointed at himself, sounding rather excited.

"I g-guess?"

"Oh man, Genos! Did you hear that? I got a fan!"

"It seems that Sensei's works have been recognized." The cyborg nodded.

"Wow cool. Kid, do you want an autograph? That's why you're following me?" Saitama asked. Sena dumbly produced a paper from the notebook and a pen which he used to keep track of their activities.

"Man, that's a first!" Saitama beamed as he signed across the sheet. It was then he frowned, and Sena jumped.

"Doesn't look that good."

"I think it looks perfect Sensei." Anything Saitama does is perfection, according to Genos.

"Whatever I practiced for months can't come out like this." Saitama sighed.

"I-It's ok… It's perfect." Sena stammered as he reached out to grab the sheet. But as he tried doing so, the notebook he was holding fell out from his hands. Genos picked it up, and somehow, because all the heavens cursed him (not a surprise since he was working for Hiruma anyway), it flipped open to one of the pages where he recorded their daily activities a few months back.

Sena wanted to scream.

His head was on the guillotine and he could totally imagine Queen Mary (Demon King Hiruma rather) going "off with his head!"

He hadn't even had a girlfriend yet. He was still a virgin (because every time when someone is going to die, you have to say that). He was still young. He could still make out a bit of life even though Hiruma trampled all over it like dirt.

Genos looked at him.

Sena looked away.

Saitama looked upset (with the autograph still).

* * *

 **Ahaha, didn't know why I wrote this. I wonder if anyone would read it. Eyeshield 21 is an old anime after all. But why I put them together is because they were both illustrated (the New OP man) by Murata-sensei. I'm a fan of his works and some of the OPM characters reminded me of Eyeshield 21 haha.**

 **By the way, all Eyeshield characters here are Villains.**


End file.
